


4 u b ae

by Imgayscoob



Category: LeslieLu Marie
Genre: Crack, Hair spaghetti, I sin alot, Multi, Pure Smut, woof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgayscoob/pseuds/Imgayscoob
Summary: What the fuck





	

luucA fucking sCREAMED

iS THAT A PUPPER

h HA i HIAR SPAGHHETIT

Haha

Tit

"4 u bae" Papyoot whispers

they probably do the nasties idk I cant sin that bad

the dog

the dog just

he just, puts spaghetti on their heads(which ones tho)

hAIR SPAGHETTI

_DABS_

KAwaii dES u

Their house explodes with the amount of sPAGHETTI IN IT???

But thats ok

Succa ate the spaghetti with emo magiks Pappyyay was happy because hes an innocent cinnamon bun uwu

im sorry bye this was a mistake so was my birth <3 ly guys bye


End file.
